Desire
by pintsizedjellybean
Summary: Sookie meets Eric before Bill.Sookie dreams of Eric before she meets him and of other events that are yet to happen. Lemons and Eric goodness!x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own the southern vampire mysteries all characters and ideas belong to Ms. Harris I just want to have a bit of fun with them. If you recognise anything it's not mine. I'm a very poor student don't have anything except debts!**

Fucking humans do they not realise who they are dealing with. Drainers have become a major problem since the reveal. They have been smart enough however to stay out of my area so far, but they are getting closer. Steven, sheriff of area 4 is having major problems and I have just got off the phone discussing tactics with him. I have agreed to help him in his pursuit for justice for his child Emily who was drained last night. I must admit though it is somewhat worrying for someone such as Emily to be drained, Emily was extremely cunning and devious; to get her they must have had some serious man power. However this makes it all the more exciting there is nothing I enjoy more than a good fight and recently things have become somewhat dull around here, there god will not be able to spare them when I get my hands on them.

Just thinking about the potential fight has me excited I think now is a good time to go put myself on display for the vermin, as Pam calls them, and decide who to take tonight. I am very pleased with the crowd tonight, this venture with my child has proven to be very profitable and provides a continuous supply and fucks and feeds. Not that I need any help I could easily take my pick but at least this way it's good for business. I do the head count while sliding into my booth and note that the required number of vampires are here. The vampires in my area are incredibly loyal to me and I often find some coming in on nights when they are not required to be, this pleases me greatly.

From my booth I can every area of the bar, every blood bag and vampire. I can small the alcohol intoxicated blood and the arousal dripping off of most of the vermin in here. The crowd, though vast, does not offer me much tonight. I catch the eye of my child and signal for her to come over. In four graceful moves she is by my side.

"Yes master how can I be of service tonight" as she says this I can see a coy smile playing on her lips. Pam is most loyal and respectful of me but only ever formal like this when in public. She leans in and comments "I see you finally grace us with your presence, the vermin were growing anxious I heard a few of them talking and some of them have such high opinions of you. Let me get this right... _o my gosh I heard he is such a hottie a total god! Tracy said he sits there brooding and looking all sexy can't wait to get an eyeful of that!!_ I hope I got the accent well enough for you. However it seems you were too late to catch her attention as she left little over half an hour ago with Angelo". As she is replaying what she overheard I cannot help but laugh at the accent she puts on, it is what she classes a fake blond with no brain cells left from the bleach "Well my child it seems I must have a talk with Angelo talking my meals before I even display mayself. What else is on offer tonight? I have a taste for something sweet" As I am asking Pam what she has found for me tonight I notice a blond male walking into the bar. Pam followed my eye line, I look up and see her licking her lips, she goes for very few males and this one definitely fits the bill for her, approximately 6ft tall, slender form, very muscular, the type of form that comes with manual labour rather than lifting weights, sandy blond messy hair and bright green eyes. Pam happily gloats "well I don't know about you but I have found my meal for the night"

"Pamela, Pamela, Pamela your ability to be distracted so easily by something that pleases your eyes may very well be your downfall." She looks at me confused for a moment, turns back to her meal and then faces me with a sly grin on her face "Well Eric I see we will be keeping it in the family tonight! Maybe we can swap stories after!" As she strolls away laughing I once again take in the female that is talking to the blond male, long honey golden hair with slight waves flowing down to mid back, voluptuous body with amazing breasts and flawless skin with a very modest amount of make-up on. She is wearing a white halter dress decorated with red delicate flowers her blood even from the distance between us is the sweetest thing I have ever smelt, I think I smell total purity although I doubt that, women these days are very promiscuous. I would never be so lucky to find a pure one, I have only has that pleasure once in my thousand years needless to say she never survived the experience I was very young at the time. I must get closer to find out for sure. I had never expected to see anything like her walk into my bar for some reason I feel like the place is not classy enough for her. Wait, this is ridiculous she is just another blood bag I do not care what she thinks of my business. I do know one thing though; I must have her tonight.

I wish to just observe them for a time, they are approaching the bar. As they are making their way over I communicate with Long Shadow, the barman, that there drinks are on the house. He nods once signalling message received. As they are moving through the crowd I notice the female has received a lot of attention from the other vampires in the bar, one in particular has my attention. It is that infuriating William Compton, the charming southern gentleman, my mind vehemently seethes at the thought of him, he has only recently moved into my area claiming he wished to move back to his family town now that he no longer has any living relatives residing there. Compton must not realise I have my eye on this particular meal as he has the audacity to try glamour her. They make eye contact for a split second and then she continues towards the bar. Interesting, very interesting she seems to have shaken off his glamour and was not at all influenced. I take a glance at Compton and see a very slight line of intrigue before he has his expressionless mask back on. He is about to follow her when he must have felt my eyes on him, looks towards me with irritation in his eyes, this amuses me greatly, I signal that he is not to pursue the girl with a shake of the head, he bows slightly in response and turns to head off in the other direction.

Now I begin my pursuit, let the games begin.

**A/N: ok this is my first fanfic please let me know what you think reviews really appreciated both good and bad. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimers remains everything belongs to Charlaine Harris I'm just a poor student having fun with Ms. Harris' characters all the mistakes are mine! **

**I just want to say a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story can't believe anyone actually liked my first chapter! Hope this one doesn't disappoint!**

_**SPOV**_

This is my idea of a perfect day! The sun is tickling my skin while I'm lying in the garden, listening to The Coronas on my iPod and reading an amazing romance novel. God only knows how long I have been out here!

I have just put down my book to focus on topping up my already golden tan when I feel a void in the sun's rays. My heart skips a beat when I see Jason's tall figure looming over me with his hands on his hips "My goodness Jason you almost gave me a heart attack please don't sneak up on me again!" I squealed while my heart was fixing back into a normal rhythm. Giving me no response I study Jason for a minute and realise he is annoyed about something. "What's up Jase? You ok?" I ask worried now. "Aw Sookie I am sure glad we live in the middle of nowhere, you can't just come out of the house in a bikini. You're not a kid anymore Sook and I don't want cha' to be giving guys an eyeful" I can't help but laugh at his outburst, Jason has always been really protective of me and for that I love him; he really is the stereotypical overprotective and tough big brother. Once I get over my fit of the giggles I remind him that no one pays mind to me. "I'm just crazy Sookie Stackhouse to all the guys around here so don't worry no one's interested in me. So come on sit down, is this a social visit or is there something you want?"

"Social visit sis, was actually wondering what plans you had for tonight? I was in Merlotte's and Sam told me you were off tonight" Jason asked while stretching his legs out on the blanket beside me. "Nope, I've no plans was just going to watch a DVD and have an early night" I reply, it would be nice to do something different, especially with Jason; I haven't seen much of him since Gran died a few months ago. It has been really hard on him to come here everything out here is hers and sometimes he finds the memories a bit raw still. Although Jason would never admit it I know how he is feeling, he is just trying to be strong for the both of us.

Jason is now fully stretched out on the blanket, looking very relaxed and his eyes closed replies "I was thinking about heading into Shreveport to a bar wanna come with?" Oh a night out, I think excitedly I just love having an excuse to dress up and do my hair and make-up immediately excited by the idea I respond enthusiastically "Oh yes defiantly , sounds like fun I can't remember the last time I went out! What time should I be ready for?". "Woo their Sook real in that excitement it's just Shreveport. Although I know what ya mean it's been awhile since I had a proper night out, and Merlotte's don't count, I think we could do with a bit of fun. Say we head back about ten that sound good?"He replies while laughing at me. "Yep perfect can't wait! So what bar are we going to?" I ask while watching him get up. "It's a surprise. See you around ten!" and with that he was back in his truck with the engine roaring to life.

Checking the time on my iPod I see that it is half three, ok another half an hour and then I will head in and grab some dinner, I turn over onto my belly and just relax. Next thing I realise is that there is now a breeze in the air and the sun has gone down. Uh oh what time is it? I check my iPod and see it's half seven I must have fallen asleep crap! I don't have much time to get ready. I grab my stuff and hurry inside I have no time to eat so I decide to just go for a shower. I head straight for the bathroom off of my room. I turn on the water in the shower jump in and I am immediately relaxed a shower is so soothing all my worries about not being ready in time are long forgotten and I focus on the task of washing my hair. While using my favourite shampoo, I am assaulted with the sweet smell of strawberries and cream it smells amazing! I then shave off the light fuzz on my legs. Shower done I dry off into a big fluffy white towel and stand in front of my wardrobe thinking about what to wear. It is only Shreveport after all, but I haven't been out in so long I decide I'm going to go all out in my appearance. Suddenly I get an idea and I know exactly what I am going to wear. I pull out my white halter dress that is decorated in tiny red flowers all over, it hugs my curves wonderfully it pulls in just under my bosoms, where I am seriously gifted, and flows loosely down to mid thigh. This dress gives me fond memories of Gran, we picked it out together on a shopping trip she said it made me look really beautiful. Thinking about Gran still upsets me I miss her so much things just don't seem the same without her I have no one to come home to, no one to share my day with, there is just a big void in my heart that I don't think can ever be filled by anyone or anything. "Ok come on Sookie shake yourself Gran would scold you for being so nostalgic, think of all the good times ye had together at least you got time with her and have wonderful memories to treasure forever. Now get ready" my spoken thoughts helping me to get back to the task at hand. I slip on a really pretty lace thong, I didn't want to have any underwear lines and I just love pretty lingerie, thankfully the dress has a built in bra and I decide on killer red high heels to finish off my outfit. Now to my hair and make-up, I do my make-up first going very minimal just some blush, mascara and lip gloss. My hair is easy enough I decide to let in flow loose down my back in its natural wave, spray on some of my favourite perfume, Desire, and I'm good to go! It is now quarter to ten, go me ready with time to spare!

I grab a light red cardigan and a little red clutch bag and head out to wait for Jason on the porch swing. I was only sitting there for five minutes when I hear the roar of Jason's truck coming up the drive, within seconds it is in sight. I get up and head over to where he has stopped, climb in the passenger seat and hear him whistle "Gees Sook looking good" "Thanks you're not so bad yourself" he had on a pair of light blue jeans and a black shirt, he did look handsome. We take off back down the drive and settle in for the half an hour trip to Shreveport. "So where are we going tonight anyway or is it a surprise still?" He studies me for a second before he replies " Well now don't be mad but I really want to check out that vamp bar Fangtasia" "Fangtasia" I blurt out angrily "Aw now Sook Charlie from the road crew went there last week and he said it was really good, he said the music was good and the women amazing. He hooked up with this vamp chick and said it was the most memorable night of his life. I just want to go check it out. We can leave if you don't like it". Typical Jason thinking with his brain in his pants rather than the one in his head all he ever thinks about is sex I should have known he had an another reason for asking me to come out with him. He thinks it helps him pick up women if they see he is good to his sister and unbelievable it actually works! "Jason it's not where we are going it's the fact that you are probably going to hook up with someone and I'm going to be left on my own. I admit I am curious about Fangtasia, I've never met a vampire before, but how am I suppose to get home?" "I'll give you the keys to my truck if I meet someone you can take the truck home ok? Can we please have a good night I really just want to chill out tonight" "Ok fine let's just forget about it". I can't believe he is doing this to me, I know I am going to end up driving home alone, nothing I can do about it now though. I just have to get over it and try to have a good night. I really am curious about this bar; I wonder what it's like. I've heard alot of mixed reactions from people some are terrified to go back there and other go weekly, I'm not really sure what to expect. One thing I do know is that I am excited I'm going see a real vampire for the first time! I know Gran wanted to meet one of them, she was always open minded nothing ever seemed to frighten her, I wish she lived long ever for one to wonder into our small town of Bon Temps.

My next conscious thought was when we were pulling into the car park of Fangtasia. It was a real simple building painted completely black with a red flashing sign spelling out Fangtasia over the front door. The place was already buzzing with people and we found it hard to get a parking space, but when we finally did we both climbed out of the car making are way up to the entrance. The queue is crazy it's winding around the corner, Jason whistles when he sees it "Man that's unbelievable we should have come earlier". Just as we are passing the front door to go join the end of the line I sense someone looking at us, I turn to find who it is and realise it's the bouncer that is on the door he is staring so intently at me, looking me up and down, it makes me shiver all over and feel extremely self conscious. He is about the same height as Jason, bald, stocky really well built, I can make out the outline of muscle in the tight black shirt he is wearing, and he is fierce looking but extremely handsome. Once I'm finished doing my inventory of him I feel his eyes on me, he must have realised I was looking back at him, I instantly blush with embarrassment and feel heat rise to my cheeks. Then he is on his way over calling hey, I try to ignore him but Jason elbows me and asks who he is. Before I have time to reply the guy is standing right in front of us "Hey there's no need for you to queue you can come straight on in. Follow me." While he is talking I am totally lost in his eyes they are so dark the pupil is almost undistinguishable and there is a yellowish sort of glow to the rims. Shacking myself I realise I hadn't responded so I instantly reply "Your very kind but I feel the others in the queue won't like us going in before them, especially since we have just arrived." "Sis what are you talking about have you seen the line? I don't want to wait come on!" Jason helpful adds. "Your brother is right come on your far too hot to be waiting in that. So what's your name?" the stranger asks. Oh gosh here he was being all polite and nice and I never introduced myself or asked for his name, Gran would be ashamed of my manners. "Sorry its Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse and this is my brother Jason and you are?" "You can call me Quinn, come on you can head right in, so what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" "Well actually Quinn my brother asked me to come with him so I did. I suppose we will head in now thank you for being so nice and it was a pleasure to meet you I hope you have a good night." "No Sookie the pleasure is all mine enjoy your night and if I'm lucky I will see you later" at that response I can't help but blush as Jason and I make are way inside.

Once I get passed the entrance I am hit with the strangest feeling, it's hard to place and really unexpected. I think I feel safe, safe and secure and it feels right being here. I feel like I am meant to be here for some reason. I just don't understand it. This takes me aback and when I shake myself I realise Jason has gone ahead of me. I make my way towards the bar and see him there, going over to him I just about make out what he is saying over the music "This place is great Sook! Music is unreal!" Oh great so he didn't even notice I feel behind I can already see that after the first drink I am going to be alone for the night just wonderful. I am in a place that is making me feel things I don't understand and my brother is going to dissert me. It's not that I'm clingy or need company; I'm very independent, it's just that I am starting to feel nervous. How is it that I feel so comfortable and safe in a place that I've never been to before and don't know anyone here!

Jason's words make me realise with being spooked out with my feelings I never actually took in where we are. I look around for the first time, taking in the decor it is a simple place open plan there are booths with black leather couches lining the walls on the right and left with one booth on the left slightly larger and placed at an angle, a stage area is at the top of the dance floor with a DJ set up and the bar is at the opposite end, the walls are painted black with red intricate designs framing the top of all the walls. It's simple and easy on the eye; I take an instant liking to the place. Then I take in the clientele I immediately feel out of place in my white halter dress, everyone else is dressed in black, most are wearing leather and a cheap looking pvc material and others in velvet. I must stick out like sore thumb. I agree with Jason and we head to go get a drink. "I will get the first round in since you drove here what you drinking?" this gets a big grin from Jason and a cheerful response "I'll have a bud thanks" winding my way up to order I take in the barman, I can tell he is a vampire I noticed that they all seem to have a deep red aura surrounding them, he reminds me of an Indian he takes my order for a bud and an orange juice and when I go to pay he smiles at me, showing a bit of fang and says "You are being taken care of tonight your money has no use here" and he just strolls away. What an earth is that about, how dare he just walk away and not even tell me who is, as he put it "taking care" of me. Jason must have overheard the barman as he comments "Wow thanks to you we get to skip the queue and get free drinks I think I'll take you out with me more often" I turn on him angrily "Jason Stackhouse don't you even care who is paying for that drink I am not going to accept something from a complete stranger who know what intentions they have and I don't think you should be so quick to drink your bud..." Before I had a chance to finish my rant the most beautiful women I have ever seen has just appeared behind Jason I can't help but stare at her. She has very petite features; very elegantly dressed even in, a leather jumpsuit with killer black heals on and her blond hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. I can tell she is a vampire as she has the same aura around her. "I overheard your conversion and I believe I know who is providing for you tonight I would recommend accepting his generosity. So human what's your name?" her voice is silky, she pronounces each word with perfection, with just a hint of an accent that I cannot place. The rest of what she says is directed at Jason. I look at her and he is transfixed with her he can't take his eyes away from her overflowing bosom that looks ready to explode from its confines, he looks up and simply stakes "Jason Stackhouse and this here is my sister Sookie I brought her out for the night" This is his attempt at charming this beautiful stranger, I don't think he actually realises he is in over his head this women is not what Jason is used to. She screams power and strength under her petite features it is clear she is no push over. I giggle thinking about how Jason is going to woo her. She looks at me when I giggle "Sorry it was very rude of me not to introduce myself, as my brother said my name is Sookie and it is a pleasure to meet you... Sorry who are you?" "Well aren't you sweet, master is going to like you, you may call me Pam" Before I have time to respond and ask who "master" is she has Jason by the hand and is leading him to the dance floor. I can't help but laugh again poor Jason; he is not going to know what hit him.

I was standing where Pam and Jason had left me when I felt eyes on me. I look around trying to match them to a person. That's when I see him I can't believe what I am seeing, his face is so familiar although I have never met him before. He is a total stranger but yet I feel like I know him and that is when I realise I do know him. It's him...

**A/N: ok please don't be mad that I stopped there I want the first meeting to be perfect so I want to work on it a bit longer. I also want to know whose POV you want it from first so please review and let me know thanks for reading! x**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**A/N: Disclaimers remains everything belongs to Charlaine Harris I'm just a poor student having fun with Ms. Harris' characters all the mistakes are mine! **

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story. Sorry about the ending of the last one just wanted to spend a bit longer on this part. Hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Warning:**** this chapter does contain some sexual content it's rated M for a reason, said I better put it in just in case anyone gets offended**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

It is really him, it's the guy that I have seen every night since Gran died. This is the guy of my dreams and sometimes nightmares. Is this real? Is he really here in front of me? This godlike man can't be here. Can he?

He looks the exact same as in my dreams really tall, broad shoulders, bright blue eyes and hair almost the same colour as mine resting just above his shoulders. I knew he was perfect in my dreams but out here in the real world, if I'm even still in the real world, he is perfection personified.

Eric, is his name in my dreams and he is amazing, a Viking warrior who loves and protects me. I wonder what his name is. I thought Quinn at the door was handsome, but he is nothing in comparison to him. I know he is a vampire, I can just tell, but he doesn't have the same aura as all the others. His aura is gold, I find myself drawn to him, it's not just his appearance but there is something inside pulling me towards him. I take a step closer to him all the while looking into his eyes.

Before I can make two steps I am brought back to the present by the sound of a glass shattering. I blink and realise it's my drink. I've dropped my orange juice, that I never got to drink, and realise I have cut my hand on the glass. Shoot I am so clumsy. I look back up at the godlike man and see him staring at me with a smile showing some fang. I go white at this, I am so stupid it would take me to come to vampire bar and cut my hand. I look around and realise he is not the only vampire staring at me I have attracted quite a bit of attention.

I look back towards the man from my dreams and jump when I see that he is standing right in front of me. I feel so relaxed being this close to him; I feel like I am where I am supposed to be.

"Come with me little flower" his silky voice says full of lust. I let my shields down to listen to him but there's nothing, no sounds, just a buzzing alerting me to a presence.

Wow this is amazing I can't hear him, I close my eyes and relax. Just then I am overcome with angry and hateful thoughts all directed at me

"Bitch"

"Fucking slut" "What does she have that I don't"

"Blonde bitch looks too innocent to do half the kinky shit we did"

I try to shield myself but my efforts are hopeless I start to panic. Then there is nothing but blackness.

**EPOV**

Pam has just taken her brother away and left me a clear path. My cock aches at the sight and smell of her. As I approach she is clearly eye fucking me, I can't help but be spurred on. As I get nearer she drops her glass, fuck Northman you can still make a girl weak at the knees. When she dropped her glass she managed to cut her hand, if she didn't before she certainly now has the attention of every vampire in the bar.

When the smell of her blood reaches me my fangs descend and I am drawn to her with a need, a burning hunger and desire. I have never felt a pull so strong. I reach my hand out and gently call her to come with me.

She looks confused, then she relaxes closes her soft innocent eyes and breaths. What a peculiar human. After a short pause, her eyes spring open focus me, they are filled with pain. Before taking my hand her knees buckle and she passes out. Before she has time to hit the ground I cradle her to me and at vampire speed I have us in my office.

I lay her on the couch not entirely sure what to do with her, should I leave her or try to rouse her? I pull my chair from behind my desk place it in front of her and sit watching her. Watching the rise and fall of her amazing breast with every breath she takes. I lick her hand clean of all blood and at the first taste I get my eyes dilate. Part-fae. Oh I am one lucky vampire indeed.

I get a hard on at this and decide I might as well satisfy myself while she is unable to do it. I unzip my jeans and pull my throbbing cock into my hand. I started stroking my length while watching her, the taste of her blood still fresh and the thoughts of how I will teach her pleasure ran through my mind, for I was right she was indeed a virgin.

Oh I will teach her well, I will give her more pleasure then she could ever imagine. I will also teach her how to please me; just the thought of her soft lips kissing my length and her taking me in her mouth is enough to almost bring me to the edge. I can no longer resist from touching her, I palm one of her breasts through her dress and bring my lips to hers then trailing down to her neck, the feel of her soft breast in my hand and her pulse throbbing in her neck under my lips is all it takes for me to find my release.

I move away so as not to soil her dress. Just as I have finished cleaning up and zipping my pants back up, I hear her rousing. I go back to my seat; I want to be there when she wakes.

Her eyes flutter open and she takes me in. A lust filled smile forms on her lips and she breathlessly says "Hi". If I had any breath in me it would be caught at that moment, she is perfection personified a pure goddess.

"Well it is nice of you to join us again. I was not sure if I would have to send you to one of those human hospitals if you did not regain consciousness. Do you know who I am and where you are?"

She blinks her eyes smiles sweetly and responds "Of course I know who are you are Eric, the man of my dreams, this is one of our blissful dreams together it doesn't matter where we are, just as long as we don't run into Steven. So Viking how are you going to take me tonight?

At the end of that she is staring lustfully at me. It takes all the strength in me for me not to take her right then, but I can't help but wonder what she was talking about at the beginning. She knows my name, which is not so strange she could have found that out, but she defiantly seems to recognise me. I search my memories for her but I know we have never met and it is clear she is believes she is in a dream. Hold on she said she has dreamed of me, this is certainly a boost for my already large ego. who's Steven? While all this is passing through my mind I notice she is starting to sit up.

She rises off of the couch, clearing the space between us and climbs up to straddle me on the seat, little minx. Well I am nothing if not an opportunist, but I want her to initiate the contact.

I don't have to wait long as after a moment of just staring intently in my eyes she leans forward bringing her soft lips to mine. They feel amazing the heat against my cool skin is like nothing I have ever experienced. Sparks seems to be going through her lips and into me, sending sensations to every inch of my body, spiking my arousal and fuelling my desire for her.

I can no longer resist, my lips hungrily seek hers, my hands move up to the outside of her thighs when I reached her ass I squeezed and she moaned in pleasure. One hand snaked around to her throbbing centre I could smell her arousal and now I can feel the heat coming off of her in waves. I tore off her thong in one fluid move and traced my fingers along her wet folds. She whimpered at my touch, my lips broke free of her and moved to her neck and then down to her glorious breasts which were still confined within her dress. All the while my fingers were teasing her centre. If I didn't have vampire hearing I may have missed her pleas "Aw Eric please I need you inside me I need you now!"

Well I am never one to disappoint "Your wish is my command lover all you have to do is ask". With that I pushed two fingers in her and she moaned in pleasure at the touch. I moved my fingers in and out then eased three fingers into her and began stimulating her clit with my thumb all the while fucking her with my fingers. She was panting heavily now and I could tell she was close to her release.

Just as her centre began tightening around my fingers, ready to release, with her crying out my name and calling for god, the door to my office was thrust open and in comes Pam and her brother.

"Sookie, what the fuck is going on? Get your hands off of her!" her brother furiously cried out.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok please tell me what you thought reviews make me write faster!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimers remains everything belongs to Charlaine Harris I'm just a poor student having fun with Ms. Harris' characters all the mistakes are mine! **

**EPOV**

"Out" I commanded Pam. She will have to wait; her punishment for this will need to be creative. But for now all I am concerned about is the part-fairy who is still sitting on my lap appraising me.

Sookie her brother called her, must be a nickname. Saying it in my mind I like the way it rolls. Sooo-kie. I hope it is her actual name. Taking her in it seems that she is extremely embarrassed by what we were doing. Should I talk to her? I don't want her to run; I would like to find a release with her before the night is out.

After a moment of silence, she tries to get off of me, but I hold her gently in place, the feel of her on top of me is delicious. In her beautiful southern belle accent she comments "I am really very sorry Mr...?"

"Northman but you may call me Eric" her eyes widen in shock but she continues, I thought she knew my name; did she not call out my name as I was pleasing her?

"Mr Northman I am very sorry I have no idea what came over me and if I led you on in any way I am truly sorry" trying to get up again and smooth her dress over herself I hold her in place once again.

"Now Sookie... Is that your full name or a nickname?" I inquire

"Sookie Stakehouse" as she says this, her back straightens, it is clear she is a proud woman. I begin again "Sookie the only time I ever want you to call me Mr Northman again is if we are role playing and you are the naughty secretary. You understand?" heat rises to her cheeks again, I think I am beginning to like that blush, "As to you apologising I don't wish to hear it. If you did not enjoy yourself then I will apologise. Now do you remember what happened to you?" That blush that I have become accustomed to stayed on her face throughout.

"I remember everything, you were coming towards me, I tried to listen but I heard nothing I couldn't hear you then, o my the nasty horrible things people thought about me I just couldn't stand it and I couldn't get my shields up in time, I just couldn't, then it become too much, I..I fainted! Oh my gosh I fainted in the middle of the bar. Oh no..." I let her ramble away as soon as she had started talking she cupped my face with her little hands and I felt that pull and energy once again. When she stopped talking she had a painful expression on her face.

"What is it little one keep going I am listening." And I was very intently listening if I wasn't mistaken she said she could hear their thoughts but not mine, interesting.

"Eric" she began with her blue eyes softly gazing into mine "I remember what happened when I woke. I climbed on top of you and oh I begged you, I thought it was a dream. I am so sorry"

I felt an urge to sooth her for some reason I just couldn't take her being upset. "It is ok do not be embarrassed I happily complied and I would have given more if it were not for the interruption"

"Jason! I forgot he is going to kill you for touching me. I will tell him it was my fault and you were just being kind trying to look after me but I jumped you, he is going to be so mad."

I could not help but laugh at the panic that entered her voice it actually seemed she was worried for me, worried what her brother would do to me. Silly little human she must not realise my full power.

She looked at me hysterically while I laughed. "Woman do not waste your concern on me do I not look like I can take care of myself? And I would very much like to get back to where we were before the interruption" I begin kissing her neck while continuing to sooth her, rubbing my hand along her back in circles.

"Eric we can't do this I don't know you and you don't know me. While I appreciate your kindness and for not judging me I really must be off. Thank you." This time I do let her climb off of me but I will not let her leave we need to talk.

She is beautiful, while she is smoothing her dress down; I drink her in with my eyes. Those womanly curves are amazing her breasts are divine, her hair flowing down her back and her sweet fairy laced blood. How did I manage to be so lucky as to cross her path?

Well now that I found her I will not let her go. Especially after what she has revealed to me, I wonder if she even realises that she told me. She also let slip that she has been dreaming of me. I do not believe in coincidences, there must be more to this. I will not let her walk away without answers.

"Ah Eric where's my underwear?" she asks with her voice barely above a whisper.

I laugh again; I am really beginning to enjoy her company and her innocence. "Lover they were the first thing to go the moment my name came out of your lips. If you must have underwear I will get you some novelty fangtasia ones."

"I am not your lover, but I really appreciate the offer of underwear please."

"You will be my lover don't worry" and with that I leave the office.

I would prefer if she remained bare under her dress but I want her to be comfortable we have matters to discuss. I head to the store room and I grab Sookie a fangtasia thong. I hope I get the chance to rip this one of too.

I should bring her a drink and with her brother tied up with Pam, Sookie will have no escape. I catch the eye of one of the waitresses and tell her to bring me a red wine.

I wonder would Sookie notice if I put a couple of drops of my blood into it.

I have always been jealous with my blood only Pam and my maker have had it. So why do I feel drawn to her, she must have my blood I need to be able to track her, Sookie will not just walk out of my life.

Biting my finger I squeeze out three drops and let them fall into her wine.

I open the door to my office and once again I am struck by her beauty there is something more about her I just don't know what it is yet. She is full of surprises between being part-fey, telepathic and these dreams I don't know where to start the conversation. She is resting on the couch and from the sound of her even breathing I would say she has fallen asleep. I put her drink and underwear on my desk, walk over to her and as I reach out to her she sighs and her eyes flutter open.

Surprise and fatigue are evident in her eyes as she stretches and sits up. "Sorry I must have dozed off for a moment" her voice is so soft and sweet.

"It is ok, I have just returned I got you a drink since you dropped your first one on my account and the underwear is on the table for you." I inform her while making my way behind my desk. "That is very kind of you, thanks. Would you mind turning while I put on the underwear?" that blush brightening her face once again.

"Of course" I reply while looking her up and down and breathing in her sent once more before turning.

Maybe I will get so lucky to actually fuck her on this desk someday. This train of thought makes me instantly hard and my fangs slide down in arousal. I am interrupted by her coughing, clearly she is decent again.

I conceal my fangs before turning back to her. If I had breath it would have been caught right now, as she has the glass of wine in her hand. She takes a sniff of it and smiles appreciatively. In two mouthfuls it is gone.

I can feel the force of the three drops inside her, its coursing through her veins and it is calling me too her. I rise from my chair make my way to her as soon as I stand her eyes are focused on my bulging erection.

Maybe my blood has the same effect on her as hers did on me, desire, a pull so strong it has all other thoughts blocked off. I pull her to me and kiss her softly on the lips. My cold hard body is pressed against her soft, warm frame. Reaching my hands to cup her face I feel her slip her tongue into my mouth exploring timidly, heartbeat racing and arousal dripping off of her.

Well it's good to know I have such an effect on her, but now is the time for answers so pull away. At this she whines at the loss of my lips. Fuck, how could I pull away? No, talk now sex later.

She is pouting like a child and clearly shocked at my withdrawal. I smile a genuine smile of amusement at this magnificent creature, she has made my night so much better, just when I thought my existence was getting boring she comes bouncing in.

"Now now there will be time for that later but first we must talk" at this she straightens her back and sets a determined expression on her face. "I really must be going home it is getting late and I must find my brother."

Ah she must know she let a lot of information slip. "Presently your brother is with my child Pam and I assure you he is enjoying himself, so there is no reason to disturb him, and your request of going home I will gladly drive you myself to ensure your safety. As you have had a drink I don't think you should drive." Brilliant idea she has no escape from a car, no reason to not answer my questions.

"Come lover if you wish to go now I shall drive" I walk past her out of the office and she follows behind silently.

**SPOV**

There he goes with that lover thing again. I have no idea why he keeps calling me that. Sure I sort of jumped him and begged him to please me but I was not in my right mind, not my fault.

But he is offering to drive me home, which is amazing, since I have no idea where Jason is and I really didn't think before I had that glass of wine. I must find out what kind of wine that was, it was lovely and I'm not a big wine drinker.

However I am worried about the drive I said some things which I shouldn't have. He is going to think of me as crazy Sookie now, just like everybody does.

I don't know why I was so truthful with him normally I don't just blurt things out like that but something made me be honest with him, I didn't want to lie or keep secrets. I must think about that some later, and the auras why is he gold while all the others are a red. I must ask Jason; see if Eric is gold to him too.

Oh and the dreams I must do some research into them, it can't be normal dreaming about a guy and then just meeting him exactly the same. Maybe I am just crazy. The little research I have done all points to Eric being my soul mate, that we are destined to be together. I didn't believe any of that but that was before I knew he was real and now that I've met him, I must find out some more information.

I stop just in time, so as not to walk straight into him. He is after stopping in front of a sporty red car. I look up to his face; wistful and full of pride are clearly evident.

Men and their cars, they are all the same be it vampire or human. I tell him this and he laughs that melodic laugh that warms my insides and smiles that smile that sets my nether regions on fire and replies "Sookie cars can define a person, it tells a great deal about a person's character. For example my corvette, fast, reliable, exhilarating, powerful and amazing to look at, I do believe I just describes myself to certain extent."

I just stare in amazement; men really are all the same.

He holds the door open for me, I slide into his car, and I must admit it is very impressive. It must have cost more than a full year pay-packet that I get from Merlottes.

"Where do you live?"

"Out in Bon Temps head south on Hummingbird Road and I'll let you know when we reach the turn"

Eric was just pulling out of the Fangtasia car park when he began talking again. "So Sookie care to tell me what you are?"

Well of all the things I expected him to say that is not one of them. I look at him stunned for a moment before replying "I am a waitress, I work in Merlottes"

"Come now Little One, you know what you said to me earlier I wish to know the truth."

Crap, well here goes nothing; he is never going to want to see me again now.

"Ok I am a telepath I can hear every little inconsequential and secret thought from the human mind. It is a curse I don't get a moments peace. Normally I am good at blocking out the thoughts but earlier I was thrown off course. I could not hear you and it was wonderful. It still is wonderful I can relax around you I don't have to be constantly focused. But when I relaxed earlier I didn't manage to get my shields back up in time to block out all the nasty things those people in the bar were thinking about me. That's why I fainted." His face is expressionless I can't tell if he is angry, annoyed, freaked out or anything I can't get anything from him.

I never wanted to be able to read someone's mind so bad

"_Interesting I wonder if all vampires are voids"_

"I really hope so it would be nice to be able to relax around someone." Maybe he wasn't taking this so badly, maybe things will be ok.

But when I look up at him I realise he did not actually speak those thoughts, thoughts are exactly what they were, and I read his mind.

"Oh no Eric honest that was the first time I heard you. I really haven't heard anything else. I don't want to hear anything else. I liked the quiet" I can't believe this is happening I don't want to hear him. I can feel tears threatening to spring from my eyes when I hear Eric respond gently "Little one what were you thinking right before you heard me?"

Again I feel that pull to be honest with him so I tell him "Well I was thinking that I never wanted to read someone's mind so bad, I wanted to know if you thought of me as crazy Sookie, like everyone else."

"Interesting, will you try it again just focus and try to read my mind again"

I focus with everything in me, I will Eric's mind to open to me, to let me in and explore. Then I'm in "_Can you hear me?"_ that it what he is repeating like a broken record in "_Can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear Eric" answering the question he is asking me mentally.

Looking shocked then slightly worried before he regains total composure of his facial expressions "This is very interesting, it seems you can only hear me if you try to, you must wish to hear my thoughts and you cannot hear my thoughts without willing to do so. I wonder if the same holds true for other vampires." With a very serious note to his tone he continues "Lover you must not tell anyone about this, vampires are a very secretive species we crave privacy, I fear if the wrong person finds out about this they could kill you or at the very least exploit your talent for their own gain."

"This is not a talent this is a curse there is nothing good about it, it has brought nothing but misery to my life, I have not been able to have a normal life, I don't even know what normal is! " I cannot believe he sees this disability as a gift, if he had to hear half the stuff I did I'm sure he would change his mind.

"So Sookie tell me about these dreams you mentioned" Eric asked with a little smile playing on his lips.

Well in for a penny, in for a pound. He hasn't run from me yet. I might as well continue to be honest.

"Ok I started having these dreams after my Gran died a couple of months ago and you have been in every single one of them. Your name, personality and appearance are all the same and as far as I am aware we have never met before. So I don't understand how I can get you so perfect in my dreams"

"Do you have these dreams often? What happens in them?" Eric asked seemingly not put off by my dreaming of him, I'm sure it will just boost his already large ego.

"Every night without fail I have a dream with you in it. Mostly you are training me, teaching me to fight and defend myself. I am something more in the dreams, I am not just human I have like extra abilities and you are helping me to learn to use them. Oh I also saved your life once!"

"Anything else Lover?"

I can feel the heat rising to my face but I must tell him it will explain my earlier behaviour. "In my dreams we are what you call lovers."

He turns his head towards me and with a butter wouldn't melt smile that warms every inch of my body responds "Well that part of the dream I plan on making a reality. But I have one other question for you to answer. You mentioned a Steven, who were you referring to?"

"Oh Steven is a vampire sheriff that you once considered a friend but turned he alliance elsewhere. He is power hungry and makes are lives a nightmare. He is working for someone who promised to reward him however he wants if he delivers me to them, but you won't let him take me" I don't see how any of this is relevant so I have no hesitation in telling him, it really is not a big deal because I am human and Steven does not exist.

"Interesting I must think more on this, I do not believe in consequences and therefore I believe that your dreams have a purpose and that somehow are futures are linked. I must do some research" wow he is taking this really well I guess it's the vampire in him because no normal man would still be in the car with me after everything I just spilled to Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really very sorry for the long delay with this chapter life has just been crazy with exams in uni and family stuff. **

**I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimers the same nothing but mistakes are mine. Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Mine, mine, mine.... she has to be mine.

I can't let anyone near her she won't be safe she must be mine!

I look at her and she just looks so sweet and peaceful with a small smile on her face. It is clear Sookie knows nothing of her fey heritage. I wonder how she will react.

This is a very interesting little human but very dangerous for her. Maybe the only reason she can hear me is because of the blood I gave her earlier and she had to focus and want to hear me. I will have to test this out maybe I will get her to try with Pam.

The dreams, well it explains why she jumped on me, as she so eloquently put it, when she stirred after blacking out. I most defiantly enjoyed it and was not complaining. I need to make her mine the feel of her earlier her hot soft skin against my cold hard body. Her hot moist centre as it pulsed with desire and was dripping wet for me. Just thinking about it is making me hard again.

I believe I know just the person to ask about her dreams and to find out more about why I feel such a strong pull to her. I have never before given my blood willingly to another besides Pam there must be more behind this I have never been so flippant before but I followed my instincts and they have never led me wrong before.

She must be mine if not just so I can fuck her but I feel like I should protect her, shield her from harm. I don't understand why but I know I must.

The one thing that does have me worried about her dreams is Steven.

Sookie said he is a sheriff. It must be Steven, sheriff of area 4. I do not see how Sookie would know of his title she would have no way of obtaining that information. The way we structure ourselves is very secretive we do not openly tell others, especially humans, about our ways.

It is vital I get onto of getting more information.

"Eric the turn is coming up just on the left and you might want to slow down the road is not the best" Sookie's words bring me back to the present I will dwell on my plan of action later.

For now I have a part-fey to please!

I turn down the lane where she indicated and frown at the condition of the road it is in serious need of repair. I will not be driving my car down here with it in this condition.

A few moments later and we are stopped outside a two story run down farmhouse. The house like the road is in need of repairs but nothing too serious the structure seems sound.

As I get out of the car I fly around to Sookie's side and open her door, I am hit with the recognisable scent of Compton.

What was he doing here?

Does she know him?

His scent is very prominent in the forest especially by the trees looking onto her house. Well, well, well it seems Bill has a crush on my lovely southern belle.

I won't have him checking up on her.

"Lover wait there I will be back in a moment I just need to check something" she looks very confused at this but before she has a chance to respond I have taken off.

Running through the forest I am following the scent from that infuriating Compton.

I pass a graveyard and more trees then I emerge into a clearing with a large house in front of me. This must be where he lives. I can tell no one is home but I will be paying him a visit he has a few questions to answer.

In less than a minute I am back beside Sookie I have clearly startled her as she jumps and squeaks.

"Is everything ok? Where did you go?" she tentatively asks.

"Do you have neighbours?"

"Someone moved into the old Compton house across the graveyard but I have never met him. Why do you ask?"

"Are you aware that he is vampire?"

"Yes I know he caused a quite a stir when he moved in but like I said I have never met him, there has been no trouble. Is there something wrong?" worrying began to sweep into her voice.

"Little one do not trust this vampire, if he tries to approach you in any way do not go near him contact me immediately. He is only new to my area and I will not have him near you for your own safety do you understand me?"

"Yes, I don't like that you telling me who I can and cannot see but I will trust you on this because he is vampire and for some reason I just have this feeling you are telling me the truth, that he is dangerous for me" good she is listening to me, I do hope he does not try to make contact but from the smell out here it seems he is very interested in my Sookie. That will not be tolerated.

"Thank you for listening now onto more pleasant matters" I pull her towards me and kiss her full on the lips her sweet hot breath ignites my desire once more.

Her hot tongue seeking access into my mouth makes me instantly hard. My hands travel to the side of her glorious breasts while her hands reach up to my hair running her fingers through my mane.

My hands exploring her breasts teasing her nipples to attention and I am rewarded with a soft moan into my mouth. I brake are kiss so I can work down to her neck kissing and lightly nibbling her I must be careful as my fangs have fully extended, as they graze her skin I feel her shiver with desire.

One of my hands trails down her side down her hip, to the hem of her dress, lifting it up and working its way to her hot centre against her soft hot skin.

Then she pulls away!

What the fuck she pulled away from me.

I'm Eric Northman does she not realise how lucky she is no human or vampire has ever pulled away from me before!

I growled in frustration.

Her eyes widen in shock and she begins to back away from me. Fuck Northman pull it together, look at her she is innocent, sweet, she is different.

I think I may feel for her.

There is a connection between us.

I will not lose her!

Pull yourself together. I retract my fangs with great difficulty and reach out to her.

I must be honest with her she is delicate. I cannot protect her if she is not mine. I need keep her safe.

"Sookie forgive me, I got carried away. I will not lie I crave your body your touch is sends electricity under my skin. It makes me feel almost as if I am alive again in your embrace. Little one I will never intentionally harm you. I wish to never be a cause of your pain only to protect you. I cannot explain it very well but all my instincts are telling me to stay with you. They are never wrong so ill listen and follow them as always. "

Her face seems to be softening so I continue.

"You are special, there is not another like you. You emanate goodness and innocence. Your gold aura tells me all I need to know about you. So Sookie please come back to me, accept me and forgive me"

I extend my hand to her again and this time she takes it.

**SPOV**

I don't even remember why I was mad at him. My anger all subsided with his honesty and I just know everything he said was truthful I can feel it.

Melting into his chest I look up into his eyes and respond in kind, with honesty.

"Eric I feel as though I have known you for a long time you were so real to me in my dreams and now here you are standing in front of me. You are the Eric from my dreams everything is the same you would never harm me there and I feel your honesty when you say you will never hurt me here either. So Eric I forgive you. I feel a pull towards you too and I don't want to ignore it. It feels right like it is suppose to be.

However this is real world not dream land, here we have only just met I would like to take things slow. I hope you understand."

His eyes are the only thing giving away any emotion and they are sparkling "Lover I will wait as long as necessary for you. Now can we move past this little event?"

"Yes Eric let's just forget about it. Would you like to come in or do you need to head straight back?" I just told him we need to take things slow and I am inviting him into my house what am I thinking? Oh ya I know what I'm thinking, I want this big sexy vampire to kiss me to hold me and take my innocence this is who I want. I need him.

"If you would like me to in I will" he gives a sexy smile as he says this.

I turn and head for the door. Fishing my keys from my purse I feel him behind me. My hands are shaking as I open the door but somehow I manage to unlock and open it.

"Eric I would love for you to come in please"

Eric filled the frame of my door as he came in I just stood stock still in the hallway. I didn't know what to do but I know what I wanted.

It seems as though he knew exactly what I wanted because a split second after Eric was kissing me full on the lips for all he was worth. It made my knees weak they almost buckled but Eric picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist.

I broke from the kiss for much needed breath and he huskily asked where will we go?

I vaguely remember pointing in the way of my bedroom when he had carried me at vampire speed to my room and carefully placed me on the bed.

He stood there just gazing at me lust full in his eyes and his sexy smirk in place.

I couldn't help but think oh Sookie are you really going to pop your cherry with this vampire god??

**

* * *

**

**So I hope you liked it and I want you guys to tell me will they or won't they???**

**I know it wasn't a long chapter but I really wanted to get something uploaded let me know what you think I love reviews!!x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: just want to say major thanks for reviewing and that disclaimer is the same nothing but mistakes are mine!**

**So on with the chapter......**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Fuck, the image of her just lying on the bed is enough to almost break my control I want to ravish her, make her feel pleasure like never before, I need to feel her under my body and taste her.

I must make sure this is what she wants. Northman when did you begin to care what the fuck women want? You could just take her and there would be nothing she could do.

I remind myself she is different.

Gazing down at her lust filling me completely causing my voice to become think with my original accent I ask "Lover are you sure this is what you want? I can smell your desire but I will wait. However if we start this and you change your mind halfway through I cannot guarantee I will be able to control my urges as I crave your taste with urgency".

Sookie's beautiful body blushes and then she answers me by sitting up on her knees, moving to the end of the bed and stopping in front of me.

She looks up into my eyes with her voice barely above a whisper, responds "Eric I'm scared, I don't want to be one of those fang bangers who you sleep with and then forget. I can feel you are different and wouldn't do that to me but when we do, do it, I don't want to have any hesitations I want to make sure it feels right. So Eric I would very much like for you to just hold me tonight"

I can't help but smile at her response, which I receive a blush for, this just intensifies my pull towards her. Sookie is not going to be one of those whores and she will never be compared to one she is much better than that.

"Little one nothing would give me more pleasure this night than to hold your beautiful body against me".

She was still kneeling in front of me so I tilted my head down and brushed my lips across hers, for what was meant to be a chaste kiss but then she deepened it pulling me towards her with her hand around the back of my neck.

Her tongue was seeking entry into my mouth which I granted the taste of her hot tongue and smooth lips was all it took for my fangs to descend again.

I heard her sharp intake of breath as one of my fangs grazed her tongue but after the initial shock my fangs must have turned her on for she started wrapping her tongue around them. She does not realise how much this turns me on I can't believe this little minx. For someone with very little experience she is certainly doing everything right.

I hesitantly pull back from her, but I must for fear I would get carried away and I need her to trust me.

It pleases me to hear her slightly whimper at my withdrawal; fuck this woman is good for my ego.

"Lover if I did not pull away I would have gotten carried away. I will lay with you until you fall asleep" I say as I take off my shoes and move up to the top of the bed to lie down.

She rises from the bed and sweetly informs me she will be back in a moment, grabbing some clothes out of one of her draws she disappears behind a door to the right of her bed.

While she is gone I think about the call I am going to place after I leave here. It has been awhile since I have spoken to her but I'm sure she won't might the interruption especially with what I must ask.

If my experience with her has taught me anything, it is that she is one for the extra-ordinary and loves to know everything although she is already privy to so much information and gossip.

No doubt she will request an audience; I wonder how Sookie will feel about that.

Then my thoughts were interrupted as Sookie reappeared with a vest top and tiny shorts on, clearly bed wear but fuck does she look good her blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders. This woman must have been sent by the gods to test me.

She blushes at my intense gaze. I lift up the blanket on the bed and beckon her over.

She crawls in to bed, facing me kisses me on the lips and whispers thank you, then turns and moulds her body with mine.

I feel myself relaxing for what feels like the first time in a thousand years. This woman is amazing I have never met another like her.

I will not let her go. We fit so perfectly, as if we are one.

Sookie must be a gift from the gods there is no other way a woman so perfect would cross my path by chance there must be a purpose.

After only ten minutes her breathing slows to a steady rhythm indicating she has fallen asleep. I find myself reluctant to leave her but then I remember I must place this call it is of the utmost importance that I find out more about our connection.

I kiss her softly before climbing out of the bed; she looks so sweet just laying there with a soft smile playing on her lips.

Folding myself into my corvette I take out my phone and dial a number I have not used in a long time.

On the third ring she answers "Lochlannach, to what do I owe the pleasure? It has been over hounded years what made you think of me this night?"

"I request your insight into a personal matter of mine. Sookie Stackhouse, a woman I met earlier this night has made me act in ways I would not normally and I am drawn to her like no other."

There was silence on the other end of the line before I heard her softly laugh then respond "Do you remember I told you I saw something about you but would not tell you until the right time? Well that day has arrived. This is information I will only tell personally how soon can you be here?"

"I knew you would request an audience I could be there in two days, I have a few loose ends to tie up first" Pam is not going to be happy with me taking off especially once she knows where I am going but this must be done.

"Perfect and you won't forget to bring your sióg with you" then the line went dead.

Fuck I was hoping she would not ask me to bring Sookie but I should have known better and how did she know what she is?

I have a feeling I will get the answers I seek with her.

Two hours before dawn, I must organise the travel arrangements before I go to my rest.

I wonder how Sookie will react to a trip.

**SPOV**

I woke up to knocking on my door.

Groggily sitting up in bed I look at the clock and see that it's eleven I can't believe I slept in so late. I am always a morning person.

The time gives me such a shock, I jump rapidly out of bed then stumble with the dizziness.

Woo Sookie take it easy. Regaining my balance I start out of my room and towards the front door.

Opening the door I am greeted by a massive bouquet of flowers. They are so beautiful a mixture of red roses and white stephanotis. Who sent these?

Then the memories from last night hit me all at once and they hit me hard. Eric!

It wasn't a dream he is real, he is real and he wants me. He was here, he held me, he kissed me and I told him my secrets.

I didn't dream last night!

For the first time since Gran died I didn't dream.

The delivery guy brings me back to the present with a cough. "Hello Miss, are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

I could not break eye contact with the flowers so instead I just nodded in response.

"Okay these flowers are for you and here is a card too"

"Am thanks" I was in way too much shock to say anything more coherent than that.

I closed the day and headed to the kitchen. I can't believe he sent me flowers.

Heck that is so not the shocking thing Eric is real not just dream real but real real!

I put the flowers on the table and open the card

_Dearest Sookie,_

_Last night was one of the best of my existence all because of meeting you. _

_I hope you like the flowers they are just the beginning of the gifts you deserve._

_I would really like to see you this evening after I rise. By the time you are reading this I will be in my daytime rest, you will be unable to contact me._

_So if you are agreeing to meeting this evening please contact Fangtasia the message will get passed along to me._

_Looking forward to seeing you soon._

_E~_

Oh no I'm working the late shift today so I won't be able to see him. I hope he doesn't think I'm avoiding him.

I can't wait to see him again but I'm really nervous I told him so many secrets what if after he had time to think about it all he will just think I am crazy.

That reminds me I must do some research today. There is a lot I want to look up.

First though I must ring Fangtasia and leave a message.

I look up the number in my phone book. Will there be anyone at the bar it is only morning, no harm in trying.

I dial the number and surprisingly it is answered before the end of the first ring

"Fangtasia the bar with bite, Ginger speaking how may I be of service?"

There was no energy or enthusiasm in her voice it sounded mechanical, dead. What was I going to say to her I need you to cancel a date for me? Was it even a date he wants?

"Hello I'm Sookie Stackhouse, Eric sorry Mr. Northman and I are suppose to be meeting up this evening but I have to work so I can't meet him. He told me to leave a message with Fangtasia could you pass it along please?"

"Ya sure I will leave it with his other messages from the day bye"

And with that she hung up. Well I left him a message that's all I can do for now.

Ok it is almost half eleven I have work at five that gives me enough time to shower go to the library and eat before work. That's if I don't dawdle.

Half an hour later I am climbing into my Malibu and on the way to the library.

I know exactly what I am looking for I want something on dreams and auras. Eric said I had a gold aura I find it strange that we share the same colour maybe there is a link.

Ten minutes I am walking into the library walking past reception I great Ms. Looby the librarian _nice girl strange though Adele had her hands full with those kids bless her soul especially that Jason that boy is... _

With that my shields are firmly in place I do not need to know what she thinks of Jason or anymore of what she thinks of me.

I took out a book on dreams a few weeks ago to see what it would say about my dreams. But I did not really pay much attention to what it said. At the time they were just dreams but now Eric is real.

Looking through the shelf I see a few promising titles understanding your dreams, dream dictionary, dream interpretation, understanding dreams for dummies. Wow they have a gummies guide to everything!

I think I'll go for dream dictionary and dream interpretations. There will surely be something in these.

Now onto auras, there are only two books here neither looks promising but I suppose no harm in trying aura reading. It is defiantly the best from the two.

Happy with my selections I go back to the reception desk to check them out.

"Hello Ms. Looby how are you today?" the old librarian looks up at me over her glasses.

"Sookie dear, it is lovely to see you as always. Oh what are you taking out today?"

She is just so gosh darn nosy sometimes. I'm sure she will be going back home later telling everyone what I checked out. Sometimes I wish I didn't live in a small town.

"Just these three books please, just something to pass the time is all"

I let my mental shields down out of curiosity, I know it's not polite and I rarely do it but I'm just curious. Good thing I'm not a cat!

_Well Sookie has always been strange but I wonder what Adele would think of this, she was cursed with devil grand babies. Well it probably all stemmed from her parenting. Next we will be hearing is Sookie is hanging out with vampire..._

At that I blocked her again how dare she think I am a disappointment to my Gran; I have been nothing but polite to her and her family. It is one thing to think nasty things about me I will get over it but my Gran; I just won't listen to it.

"Well here you go now enjoy and don't forget to return them within a week bye"

I put on my tense smile and reply "I have never once been late with returning I think I know how long I have. Have a good day Ms. Looby."

So maybe I was a little bit unfair with her but she just got to me. That's what you get for invading her thoughts, just keep out. Now I am really going crazy my mind is talking to itself!

I plug in my iPod to my car and put the Coronas on. I need noise to fill my head, flip it to my favourite song, turn up the volume and I'm on the way home.

Singing along to the song I try to forget what Ms. Looby was thinking. I should be use to it by now but it always seems to hurt just that little bit more when it's someone you grew up respecting.

Blocking all thoughts from my head I let the lyrics take it over.

_So here we go - heroes or ghosts - one man's mood can break another man's soul  
Or am I just too cynical for my own good, too scared to say, we'll get there if we should  
And you know, yeah you know, it's harder than it looks, yeah it's harder than it looks  
But I know, it's gonna take a lot of time and a little bit of luck_

And it's beginning to happen, it's beginning to move  
I've seen a reaction, yeah I've watched us improve  
And you could say we don't care or that we don't believe  
But this is what we've got and there's nowhere we'd rather be.

And you know these roads, they could take us to the start  
From the shadows you're cast to play the part  
So don't grow old, forgetting who you are  
A simple goal could get you very far  
And you know, yeah you know, it's harder than it looks, yeah it's harder than it looks  
But I know, it's gonna take a lot of time and a little bit of luck.

Surprisingly by the time I get back to my farmhouse I'm feeling a lot better.

I am just in the door five minutes when I hear a car pull up outside. I wonder who is visiting.

I open the door to see Jason stumbling out of his truck. He is still wearing the same clothes as last night. Clearly he has not gone home yet.

I shout out a hello to him and he blinks a few times before replying in a confused voice "Sookie? Sookie what the hell happened last night?"

Did he drink that much? I honestly thought he only had the one.

"Come on inside Jason I'll fix you some coffee and something to eat" well I guess my reading will have to wait till later.

It was quarter past four before Jason left, I'd made us food and coffee and we had talked excessively about last night.

Jason had gotten really drunk and couldn't remember anything. Thankfully he didn't remember walking in on me and Eric, so one less thing worry about.

The only thing Jason knew was that he was with Pam and had an unbelievable night and my brother is a simple guy so just knowing he had a good time was all he needed to know.

But unfortunately it left me no time to read the books I got from the library I now needed to get ready for work, I'm never late and I won't start today.

I pull my hair up into neat ponytail and change into my Merlottes uniform. After applying a bit of make-up I'm good to go.

I get into the bar with ten minutes to spare thank goodness.

Walking through the backdoor I bump straight into my boss, Sam.

"Oh I am so sorry Sam I didn't see you and I was just in such a hurry I didn't want to be late"

Sam just smiled and laughed and then replied "Chére its ok take your time, I know your boss is a slave driver but I'll have a word make him see it was all my fault"

That is why I love Sam he is just one of the sweetest guys I know and a fantastic boss you couldn't get any better.

Sam knew about my curse as well and he had no problems with it. He even shared his secret with me. That he is a shape shifter I couldn't believe it. I knew there was something different about him, from his brain pattern but I never wanted to pry.

So when he open up to me and told me I was so happy that he trusted me but it was also nice to know that I am not the only strange one out there.

"Thanks Sam, Jason called over and I was at the house for hours. I couldn't ask him to leave."

"Honestly Sook its okay you're not even late so stop worrying will ya"

"Sure sorry. I better go put my purse in your office and head out to the bar."

"Right talk to you later"

When I walked into the bar I was almost shocked at how busy it was. Sure we get a big crowd for lunch but normally this time of the day is quiet. O well more people means more times and my shift will go really quick.

I was clearing tables what seemed like minutes later when it had actually been a couple of hours when Sam came over and told me I had a phone call. He looked sort of annoyed at me. It can't be just because I have a phone call he never says anything to the others and Arlene always gets calls.

Who would be calling me anyway I was already talking to Jason today but then I felt it was Eric I don't know why I had this realization but somehow I just knew it was him on the phone.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I made my way to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, just in case it wasn't him, but I felt that it was.

"Hello Lover I assume your received my flowers earlier, were they agreeable?"

"Oh Eric thank you they are beautiful, I have never received a bouquet of flowers before they are amazing thank you so much."

"You are most welcome but I find myself disappointed that I could not see you tonight due to you working. The shifter would not tell me what time you were finished. I wished to surprise you with a visit as they is much we must discuss. So little one, tell me what time does your shift end?"

"I am here till close so I suppose about one thirty by the time I am out is that too late"

I heard light laughter at the other end of the line "Lover that is perfect I will see you then"

With that the dial tone sounded no bye or anything.

But that doesn't bother me, excitement is building inside me.

I get to see Eric.

The end of my shift can't come soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: ok I know she didn't pop her cherry but come on it was the first night they met seriously if she had sex with him it would be slutty but I promise a lot of future lemons to make up for it.**

**Translation of two words in case you're interested**

**Lochlannach – Viking**

**Sióg - Fairy**

**The song that Sookie listened to was the coronas – Heroes or Ghosts **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and where you think they are going**

**Thanks for reading!x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello? Anyone there? If so I will meet you at the bottom**

* * *

**SPOV**

It was just after 1am, time moved unbearably slow since I spoke to Eric. I couldn't wait to see him but the waiting is excruciating.

I was just cleaning a couple of tables when I felt a void in the minds around me, knowing it was Eric I turned around and was not disappointed when I saw him coming in the front door of Merlotte's. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with Fangtasia written across it in red elegant script and jeans that made me want to tell him to turn around just so I could check out his ass.

My whole face exploded into a smile when I saw him, I couldn't even pretend that his presence didn't have this distracting affect on me. I knew it, he knew it and now the whole of Merlottes knew it.

Eric was in front of me before I had time to blink he leaned down, whispered in my ear "Lover I missed you" and kissed me on the cheek.

I couldn't help the blush that overtook my face I could feel my chest was flushed too, the tings this Viking does to me and I have only known him outside of my dreams for one night.

"Hi Eric I'm almost finished just a couple more tables to wipe down then I am good to go" I am finally able to respond. I hurry through my tables and less then 15minutes later I am finished. "Eric I just need to go grab my purse ok I will meet you outside the back" he just nods once in agreement.

"Sookie do you know what he is?"

"Yes Sam I do. I'm a big girl I know what I'm doing"

Sam always does this, whenever a guy shows any interest in me he goes all protective and big brother like. Last time it was JB, Sam scared the poor guy half to death.

I know he likes me, as more than just a friend I can hear it and see the images in his head. His brain patterns and aura are different to the others, it must be to do with being a shape shifter. Not that I purposely look into what he is thinking but his thoughts are like radio stations stuck in static.

"So you know he is a vampire, a very powerful and manipulative one at that?"I can hear the frustration seeping out in his voice; he is getting desperate to frighten me off now.

"Sam..." my plea for him to stop gets cut off by Eric interrupting.

"Mongrel, what goes on between Sookie and I, is of no concern to you and just so you are aware Sookie will be taking a few days off, we have plans. I will be sending a waitress from my bar over to cover her shifts. Lover, are you ready to go now?" Well what can I say to that?

I pick up my purse, smile to Eric, say bye to Sam and walk outside towards my car. I wonder why Eric said I won't be in work; this must be why he wanted to talk to me. Oh maybe we are going to talk about my dreams and figure some things out, he said he was going to do research.

I stop beside my car and look up to Eric who is regarding my car with disapproval and disdain.

"Eric don't diss my car it gets me from A to B and its good to me, besides it's all I can afford."

"Little one this rust bucket is not save to drive, don't worry about it I will get you a new one." He says this so matter of factually, I'm just stunned into silence.

"Now, onto more important matters, Sookie I know someone who may be able to answer some of our questions for us. I have known her for many decades and trust her completely. She has requested our audience for tomorrow night therefore we much leave as soon as you are packed." I take in everything Eric has just said and I am in shock.

"Eric, where are we going? How long are we going for?" I know I can trust him, it's this feeling I get whenever he is around but I am still concerned about where he is taking me and what Sam is going to think of me taking time off from work.

"The duration of the visit has not been decided it will depend on the information that we receive as for the where I want to surprise you. I will give you one clue pack warm clothes" In true Eric fashion he puts a smirk on as he finishes talking and I know that is all I am going to get out of him.

"What am I going to do about work? I can't just leave Sam at such short notice" I know I'm going but I still don't want to leave Sam in the lurch.

"Do not worry; I knew this was something I had to arrange. I have one of my waitresses from Fangtasia coming over to cover your shifts. So Little One let us go to your house and pack so we can be on our way.

* * *

**So the reasons for the lack of updates is because I finished Uni and moved to Canada, so they were major reasons why i got nothing done and throw into the mix being sick for months life has just been crazy.**

**I know this is a super short update but I wanted to see if anyone was still interested in my story. **

**Please please review and let me know. **

**I promise I'm already working on the next chapter so no major wait if you guys want it.**


End file.
